In the style of (Naruto) SasuSaku - 16, and Pregnant! Part 1
by UchihaBabz
Summary: I chose to do a story like this, because of my obsession with Sasuke Sakura, from Naruto! I hope you enjoy! 3 #Naruto, #Sasuke, #Sakura (ect., Naruto Characters), #KonohaHighSchool, #Age18, #Age16, and #PREGNANCY.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I love the series _'16, and Pregnant.'_ So I've decided to make it in **Naruto's** version. So please enjoy! Also, in _**Sakura's**_ point of view, also NOT A ONE-SHOT.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I don't own Naruto, nor the show series of 16, and Pregnant.**

16, and Pregnant: _**SasuSaku**_.

Hi, my name is **_Sakura Haruno_** , and I am 15, turning 16 years old, as a junior at Konoha High School. I'm known as the cherry blossom of the school, sweet,  
and innocent. People also think I'm a genius, but I don't think am, even though I'm in the top ten in my class. My family is pretty wealthy, and most mom had me (Mebuki Haruno), had married my father (Kizashi Haruno) after getting pregnant with me by the age of 17, yet he was only 19.

Their lives had carried on till now, up to this point.

My life was pretty boring, but there were fun times, till my boyfriend _**Sasuke Uchiha**_ , had came along. Sasuke-kun, and I have been dating since freshman year, and he's the schools heartthrob, every girls dream guy. He knows I'm worried that he's going to leave me for a prettier girl, but he tells me there;s no one out there who compares to y beauty, isn't that sweet? Haha, anyways, he plays every sport imaginable, but I go to every one of his games, and I haven't missed one ever since we've gotten together.  
It sucks though that he is a senior, and I'm only a junior, but he's going to become a policeman. (Forgot to say that he, and his family are wealthy also), afterall,  
his father (Fugaku Uchiha) is the cheif of the police. His mother (Mikoto Uchiha) is just a housewife. But she is always happy for being one, no matter what.  
Anyways, the best part of all is that my family adores _Sasuke,_ and as for his parents, they adore me, including his older brother (Itachi Uchiha), who is actually in college at the moment. My mother, and his have become best friends, including mine and his father. My father sure can be very awkward sometimes. Though to say, we go over many times, almost everyday, well at least I do. Usually when I'm around with _Sasuke,_ he usually takes me out to a wonderful dinner, and then we would go chill in the part under a cherry blossom tree, which he says that the tree reminds him of his cherry blossom. Me. But there are times when we don't really get to hangout, because of his grades (Straight A's), and the sports he plays. But he makes sure to see me before attending where he has to go, if needing to. I swear he's the sweetest. Even though his fellow teammates get on him for dating someone as innocent as me, all he does shrug, and walk on. He loves me no matter what, and also loving how he smiles everytime he sees me. But one night wasa mistake, and a huge one too. We were at his place, and we did something without using protection, and it totally makes me a not so innocent person,well he can tell his friends that, but because of that,

I'm now _pregnant_!

End of Chapter.

* * *

So how was the prologue? Remember, future chapters are going to be longer, at least 2000 - 3000 words, or longer. But please do tell me if I should continue, or not.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

So, I'm not going to do it EXACTLY like the series, that'd be a pretty boring story, so what I'm going to do is ADD where _**Sakura**_ found out so from the prologue, this goes back in time, just a little bit.

IMPORTANT: Bold = _Sakura's_ POV.

16, and Pregnant: _**SasuSaku.**_

"My name is _Haruno Sakura_ , and here's the story of what happened on the night I decided, to lose my virginity."

PAST - (Before she was pregnant!)

 _ **Haruno Sakura**_ woke up very excitedly this morning, and I bet your wondering why. Well, it was her 16th birthday. Also, her boyfriend, **_Uchiha Sasuke_** said he had a very special day planned for her. So, she was also excited to be spending her birthday with her boyfriend for 2 years.

"Happy birthday darling!" Sakura heard as she was coming down the stairs, it was no other than her mother, Haruno Mebuki.

"Thanks mom." Sakura said while smiling, and hugging her mother.

"Any special plans for today?"

"Well, Sasuke said he has a very special day planned for me."

"Aw, Sasuke is such a sweetheart! (I know this doesn't seem to be like Mebuki from the series, but it can't be wrong for her to change a little, with kindness!) I know this will be a great birthday, Sakura." Mebuki said with a smile. She has always liked Sasuke from day one, she could always tell that Sasuke loved her daughter unconditionally just by the way he looks at her, besides the fact he was a total gentleman. Soon then, Kazashi came down the stairs, just waking up from his slumber, but looked tired. He had a late night at work, so he came home late, only getting about, 3/4 hours of sleep. What a hardworking man he is. He narrowed his eyes looking at his wife, Mebuki, and his young daughter, Sakura.

Soon he inturrpted their conversation. "Why good morning, my two wonderful, young ladies." He smiled, gradually greeting them.

They both looked towards him, and bowed greeting him back. "Good morning, father."

Mebuki smiled more, doing the same, as to greeting her wonderful husband. "Morning."

He smiled more. "I won't be eating any breakfast this morning, I'll be in the living room, looking at some papers, if I may." He turned away, going to a direction leading the the living room.

The two girls continued where they left off, in their conversation. "Yeah, todays going to be a great day." Sakura said, sitting at the kitchen table where her mom had prepared her favorite breakfast.

"This looks delicious mom!" Sakura exclaimed taking a bite out of her pancakes.

"Don't eat to fast dear." Mebuki laughed. "You don't want to catch a stomach ache."

The two girls laughed, and after Sakura was finished eating she rushed upstairs to get ready for her day with her dear, Sasuke.

Kizashi was downstairs in the livingroom, papers sprawled out all over the coffee table in the living room, the papers were of deals he was working on with other company's, it was a very serious kind of thing for him, since it dealed with increasing percentages. You see, Haruno Kizashi, was one of the best businessmen in the city. He hasn't lost a deal yet, he knew Sakura was proud of him for making it this far. While he was deep in thought he was startled when he heard a knock on the door, and his wife called out that she will get it. Mebuki straightened up her shirt, and headed towards the door. She opened it, and smiled.

"Hello Sasuke," Mebuki said, smiling.

"Good morning Mrs. Haruno, is Sakura ready?" Sasuke replied.

"Oh Sasuke you can stop with the formalities, you've known me long enough, to just call me Mebuki." She replied chuckling.

Sasuke chuckled as well. "Sorry, Mrs. Haruno. Old habits are hard to break."

Mebuki kept smiling, "Come on in, she'll be ready soon."

Sasuke just nodded, and stepped inside. Once he got inside he looked around, and noticed the papers on the coffee table in the living room, and saw Kizashi also. Mebuki stepped aside letting him through, and he made his was to where Kizashi was, just standing aside, not to intrude him.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are all these papers about?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Kizashi looked at him, he smiled tiredly, and Sasuke looked, chuckling once more. "Actually, nevermi-"

"It's more about my deals with dealings." Kizashi interrupted. "Two company's are fighting over which company would be best, of all other company's yah know."

"Ah." Sasuke replied his black orbs looking at around. He knew how hard Kizashi was working, it's just like how his father is almost everyday. How they both were teens, and having a baby was kind of hard, so the father's had to always work hard at the time, but now it was kind of worse. But I guess it was okay, judging how good they were at it, and how they're both used to it. Kizashi, and Uchiha Fugaku were friends ever since high school, so they know how it is. As for what Sasuke thinks, Kizashi was like a second father, and same with Mebuki, she was like a second mom to him. His own mother, Uchiha Mikoto, being his first, and same with his father Uchiha Fugaku, being his first father also.

Sakura was upstairs trying to decide what to wear, when she heard the door open. She was curious to find out who it was until she heard voices, trying to decipher who was there. She recognized the voice immediatel, and it was Sasuke's. With a small smile on her face, she continued to get ready. Going to her closet, she was scanning each item of clothing. Her eyes went from a baby blue strapless sundress with royal blue trimming, to a spaghetti strap mint green dress. Deciding, she grabbed the green sundress since it best complimented, of her eyes.

When she put on the dress she took a good look in the mirror, and looked at her reflection. The dress fit her model like figure perfectly, making her curves pop out even more. Her emerald orbs were shining with pure happiness, they also went very well with her bright pink bubblegum, colored hair that went down to the middle of her back. She wore light mascara to make her eyes pop out even more, also she put on some cherry liploss, to make her lips shine.

Walking downstairs, she saw Sasuke now talking with her mother, and father talking about something, but she didn't quite hear what it was about. When she almost accidentally fell down a couple more stairs, the three of them immediately looked up. All Sakura did was blush, and looked at Sasuke. Sakura always told herself that Sasuke was the most handsome man she'd every seen, he even had his own fanclub at their high school. This made her a tad bit jealous, but she knew Sasuke wouldn't leave her, they've been together for 2 years after all.

Sakura took in Sasuke's appearance, a black button up shirt, with the cuffs button to his elbows, and two buttons undone at the top. He was also wearing a black pair of jeans, not baggy, but they weren't skinny jeans either. It went very well with his pale skin, also his raven hair that resembled a chickens behind, and his lovely onyx orbs.

"Hello Sasuke." Sakura said, blushing crazy.

"Hello, love." Sasuke said with a small smile on his face taking in his girlfriends appearance. Sasuke has always thought that Sakura was beautiful, on the inside, and out. "Ready to go?" He asked putting his hand out in front of him, to help her down the last step of the stairs.

Sakura smiled brightly while taking his hand. "Yes, I'm ready."

Sasuke smirked, and helped her down the step, once she was off he pulled her close to him, putting his arms around her petite waist, lowering his head down, and placed a passionate kiss on her lips, softly. Sakura reluctantly kissed back, blushing even more. They were so into the kiss they've forgotten about Sakura's parents.

"Ahem." Says Kizashi, trying to get the young couple to stop with their kissing. When Sasuke, and Sakura heard this, they immediately broke apart, looking around to the source of the disturbance. They looked around till they found Sakura's mother standing their with a sly smile on her face. Both teens just looked at the ground, Sakura blushing like crazy while Sasuke had a smidge of pink tint, on his cheeks.

"You two are too cute." Kizashi chuckled, as Mebuki agreed with him. This made Sakura blush even harder.

"Well Sakura, we better get going." Sasuke said back to his usual emotionless face. The only people he showed emotions to is Sakura, Sakura's mother, her father, and his own mother. Even sometimes to his knuckleheaded best friend, Naruto.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Sakura replied turning back to her mother, and father.

"You two kids have fun, and Sasuke you know her curfew right?" Sakura's mother said, with a knowing face.

Sasuke chuckled. "Of course I do Mrs. Haruno, I've never broken it once now have I?"

"I guess that's true, well, since it is her birthday, you can get her back a little later than usual."

"Really?" Sakura says excitedly.

"Yes dear, I want this birthday to be rememberal." She replied with as bright smile, and her father sighing not liking this idea, but had to agree, not to get his wife ticked off much. She gets really scary when it comes to her, being mad.

"Oh, thank you mom!" Sakura exclaimed hugging her mom to death.

"Have a good time honey." Kizashi said hugging his daughter as well, and placing a kiss on her forehead.

Sakura nodded, and went back next to Sasuke's side. "Bye mom, dad, I'll see you later!" Sasuke nodded his goodbye as he, and Sakura made their out the door.

Walking down the sidewalk curiosity took over Sakura, and she just had to ask. "Where are you taking me Sasuke?" She asked titling her head to the right staring up, at his flawless face.

Sasuke turned his head to look at her, and smirked at her cuteness. "You'll see love." He said while intertwining their fingers together. Now, Uchiha Sasuke was a pretty tall man. Standing at 6'4 while Sakura was only a tiny 5'1, but Sasuke always thought her size was very adorable.

Sakura pouted, having to say. "Why not?"

Sasuke chuckled at her childlike behavior, replying. "Because then it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?"

Sakura put on her thinking face. "No, I guess not, but you know you should still tell me."

"Soon, I'll tell you soon." Sakura just nodded happily for his reply. They walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, hand in hand. This is what the two young lovers were usually like, in a comfortable silence, but neither of them minded. Being in each others presence is all Sasuke, and Sakura needed.

About ten minutes passed in their comfortable silence, before they entered a park. Sakura looked curiously at Sasuke, but he didn't turn to look at her, knowing if he did, he'd probably give away the surprise. He led her over to a vacant swing set, helping her sit down on a swing.

"Sasuke..?" Sakura says confused. But no words were replied, only a light push on her back as the swing suspended into the air. Then Sakura soon realized he was pushing her on the swing. A smile of true happiness appeared on her face, and she giggled. Sasuke's eyes softened at the sight of his giggling, happy, smiling girlfriend.

After Sasuke pushed her on the swing, they went to Sakura's favorite restaurant, and he also bought her ice cream. By this time, the time was 7 o'clock in the evening. Sakura was thinking that this date was over, but she was wrong. It was far from over. Sakura's normal curfew was 10 o'clock so Sasuke was thinking he'd have her home by 11:00, or 11:30. He figured he'd be able to give her real birthday present to her by this time. Sasuke had asked his parents, if they could be out of the house tonight, for Sakura's birthday. His father, Uchiha Fugaku, was okay with the idea. Him, and his wife, Sasuke's mother Uchiha Mikoto could use a day away from home. Mikoto was ecstatic about the idea, hugging Sasuke to death, having to tell him to use protection.

"Where are we going now Sasuke?" Sakura asked finishing up her strawberry ice cream, on a cone, getting a little bit on her nose.

Sasuke smiled at this, and turned her so that she was facing him, and leaned over licking the remnants of the ice cream on her nose, then placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. Sakura totally forgot about the question she had just asked, and just chuckled.

"Your so cheesy Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke replied going back to his ever so stotic face.

Soon they arrived at the door of the Uchiha Compound, where Sasuke, and his family lived. Sasuke led his pink haired girlfriend to the door of his house, he momentarily released her hand to punching in the code, to unlocking the door. As soon as he did he held onto her hand yet again, and continued inside the house.

Sasuke knew what Sakura liked to do at his house, so he lead her into his room upstairs, and turned on the radio to her favorite station while she went over, sitting on the bed. Once he was finished with turning on the radio he made his way over to his bed, where his girlfriend was sitting on the bed. Sakura noticed Sasuke approaching her, and like always she held up her arms in front her so he would pick her up, it was childish yes, but they both enjoyed it regardless. Sasuke, as always, picked her up, and laid her back on the bed. As soon as this was done he laid beside her on his bed, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura then as always placed her hands on his muscular chest, he wasn't the captain of every sports team at school for nothing.

This was definitely Sakura's favorite thing to do at Sasuke's house. Times like these she could almost feel the love radiating off Sasuke, and that was one thing she wanted from him, love. After a few minutes of comfortable silence while cuddling, Sasuke took one of his hands from her waist, and lifted up her chin to make his dark black pools meet her bright apple, green ones. Sasuke then place a longing, tendered kiss on Sakura's soft lips, while she happily responded.

The farthest they have gotten was french kissing, they would have gotten farther, but Sakura was scared of losing her virginity, fearing to get pregnant, as for her mother did when she was around my age back then. Even though she knew her mother would never leave her alone, and she also knew Sasuke wouldn't leave her right?

As they both pulled away, panting slightly, Sasuke spoke up, a sly smirk on his face. "You ready for your REAL birthday present?"

"Y-you mean..?" Sakura stuttered sounding like her best friend, Hinata.

"Yeah, I want to give myself to you, show you that you're the only one for me."

"S-Sasuke, I-I..." Sakura began, but was interrupted as Sasuke started to talk again.

"Come on Sakura, it's not sex, it's more like making love. You love me, and I love you. Right?"

"Y-yeah." Sakura said slightly embarrassed. She basically just agreed to give her virginity up, to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her, and sighed. He could tell she didn't really want to do this. "Sakura, if you don't want to do this, I underst-"

"I want to." Sakura blurted out. She suddenly clamped her hand over her mouth, after she said that. What was wrong with her she thought.

Sasuke gave a small smile, and placing a passionate kiss to her lips, once more. Sakura responded immediately. Soon, she felt Sasuke's tongue tracing her bottom lip, she didn't hesitate to give him access. Soon the kiss got more heated as Sasuke repositioned himself on top of her. He then trailed his lips from her mouth, to her jawline, then down to her neck. Sakura let a out a soft moan as she arched her back, tilting her head more back to give Sasuke better access. Soon enough one of his hands was on her hip while the other was on the thigh of her leg. Sasuke paused momentarily from sucking on Sakura's neck to look into her emerald eyes. Sakura looked back, and noticed how soft Sasuke's eyes were. They also sent her a message, a message that said are you sure? Sakura slightly nodded, as Sasuke began to pull the straps of her dress down.

END CHAPTER

So how was it? Bad? Good? Too much detail? Give me feedback people! Also tell me if I should continue, or not. Thanks. ^^


End file.
